La Pulga y El Piojo
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Songfic. Sora y Yamato se preparan para el día más feliz de sus vidas, la boda. Los problemas surgen, pero sus amigos les brindan la mayor 'ayuda' posible para que la unión de la pareja sea eterna.


Hola a todos, éste es mi primer fic, más bien songfic. Espero que los divierta un rato.

Es una canción que creo que todos conocemos, ya que nos la cantaban desde pequeños.

**Ni Digimon, ni la canción de la pulga y el piojo me pertenecen, solo las utilizo para entretener a los lectores.**

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

----

**La pulga y el piojo**

**(Versión Sora y Yamato)**

Sora y Yamato eran pareja desde hace 8 años y por fin había llegado el momento más deseado por ambos. La proposición de matrimonio.

Ambos esperaban lo mejor, estaban muy emocionados y con alegría les comentaron la noticia a sus familiares y amigos, todos le brindaron su apoyo… pero habían cuentas por resolver, ciertos inconvenientes que impedían la unión de la feliz pareja.

_Sora y Yamato se quieren casar_

_Pero no se casan por falta de pan._

–Yama, ¿pretendes que hagamos la boda sin pan para los invitados?

–¡Por supuesto que no!, pero es tan difícil conseguir el pan ruso-alemán-americano-romano que pides mi amor… -dijo el chico con cara de "mi novia es una egocéntrica neurótica perfeccionista que me está volviendo loco."

–¡¡Quiero pan en mi boda Yamato Ishida!!

Por el mismo pasillo del centro comercial paseaba uno de sus amigos que parecía escuchar la conversación divertido, entonces propuso la solución a la cual ni el novio ni la novia se opusieron.

–No se preocupen, yo puedo llevarles el pan –dijo el pelirrojo con brillo en los ojos y cara de "a que soy el mejor amigo."

–¡Koushiro! ¿En serio lo harás? –Yamato le preguntó al chico con un brillo en los ojos, como agradeciéndole.

–Por supuesto, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser conseguir un poco de pan…

–Ruso-alemán-americano-romano –interrumpió Sora con una sonrisa maliciosa- te deseo suerte Kou.

–Ehhh… Claro…

_Respondió Koushiro intentando ayudar_

"_Hágase la boda que yo doy el pan."_

_Ya no es por el pan_

_Que ya lo tenemos_

_Ahora quien baile_

_¿Dónde lo hallaremos?_

Sora y Yamato estaban contentos, cada uno por razones distintas: Yama ya no debía buscar como loco un estúpido pan internacional y Sora ya no debía presionar a su futuro esposo para comprarle el estúpido pan internacional.

–Tenemos la música pero ¿crees que todos bailen? Es decir, sé que Taichi es capaz pero entonces solo nos cegará a todos.

–Lo sé, quizás si buscamos una bailarina de esas que divierten a todos –luego de decir esto Yamato se llevó automáticamente las manos a la boca mientras su novia lo miraba con cara de "si quieres una bailarina anda a un bar y no me jodas."

–¡Hola chicos! –saludó Miyako entrando sin aviso a la conversación, al parecer los había estado siguiendo, o quien sabe- saben… yo bailo muy bien, fui a una academia y… bla bla bla…

Yamato miraba con cara de desesperación a Sora mientras está sonreía al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su novio al ver bailar (nada bien) a la pelilila en pleno centro comercial.

–¡TARA! ¿qué dicen ¿bailaré? –Miyako puso ojos de perrito suplicante mirando a Sora y a Yamato, a Yamato y a Sora.

–No –dijo el rubio.

–Sí –dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que Yamato, pero ella siguió mirándolo con ojos amenazantes- Miyako irá a bailar ¿entendido?

–¡BINGO!

Definitivamente, Sora es una bestia difícil de domar.

_Respondió Miyako viéndolos pasar_

"_Hágase la boda que yo iré a bailar."_

_Ya no es por quien baile_

_Que ya lo tenemos_

_Ahora quien cante_

_¿Dónde lo hallaremos?_

Al otro día, Sora pasaba por el bulevar camino de buscar su vestido de novia, lo llevaba en sus manos era blanco y con adornos de satén y unas cuantas perlas plateadas que parecían combinar con los ojos de Yamato, cosa por la cual Sora lo había escogido.

Entonces pensó: "¿Quién cantará en mi entrada? Es decir… seria lindo que Yama lo hiciera pero él es el novio y no está bien que cante y…"

Sin darse cuenta había estado pensando en voz alta por todo el camino y como los oídos están bien parados y las personas son metiches o mejor dicho colaboradoras, hace pensar a Sora que siempre tendrá un angelito de la guarda que la ayudará cuando más lo necesite.

–Sorita –saludó la castaña con diversión e inocencia- no pude evitar escucharte, así que creo que yo podría ir a cantar en tu boda. Si estás de acuerdo.

–Oh Kari, muchas gracias… me parece una excelente idea.

Lo que Sora no pensó al momento de aceptar es que si Taichi bailaba de esa forma ¿qué se podría esperar de su hermanita cantando?, Kari podría ser una demente disfrazada de ángel de la guarda.

"Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…"

_Respondió Hikari en el bulevar._

"_Hágase la boda que yo iré a cantar."_

_Ya no es por quien cante_

_Que ya lo tenemos_

_Ahora quien coma_

_¿Dónde lo hallaremos?_

Sora había entrado al departamento donde vivía junto con Matt, era pequeño pero acogedor con un aroma muy relajante. La pelirroja entró aun con esas palabras en su cabeza 'inhala, exhala', pero humo salió de sus oídos y sus ojos se tornaron aun más rojos de los que ya eran cuando vio como la 'mala copia de Taichi' se devoraba su refrigerador.

"Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala" se decía a si misma, pero ésta vez más rápido.

–Daisuke… -dijo Sora cerrando los ojos implorando paciencia- ¿qué haces comiéndote eso?

–Yo… -Daisuke buscaba una explicación o más bien, una excusa para que a Sora no le salieran cuernos y lo envistiera como en una corrida de toros.

–Tú… -abrió los ojos de un instante a otro apuntándolo con el dedo índice y gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!

Daisuke corrió y corrió y corrió con el plato de cereal en la mano hasta llegar a la puerta, para su desgracia estaba cerrada y Sora se acercaba peligrosamente.

Y como si una combinación Emily Rose con Hulk la poseyera, le pateó la entre pierna al moreno y lo sacó a la calle con otra en el trasero.

–¡Eres un glotón ¡peor que Homero Simpson! –le gritó Sora, dio media vuelta ignorando al chico que yacía en el piso.

–Al menos… ¿puedo comer en tu boda?

–Sí.

–¡Entonces bien!

_Respondió Daisuke comiendo cereal_

"_Hágase la boda que yo iré a almorzar."_

_Ya no es por quien coma_

_Que ya lo tenemos_

_Ahora la luz_

_¿Dónde la hallaremos?_

Yamato estaba en casa de su amigo Iori, se sentía cansado de ir para allá y para acá por órdenes de su futura esposa.

–La luz… veo la luz… me están llamando… ¿quién eres ¿mami? –decía Yamato hablando dormido en el sofá de Cody, abrazaba el cojín como si fuera un peluche y dejaba caer un hilo de baba en éste.

–¡¡Arriba vagabundo!! –gritó el menor de los dos chicos que estaban en frente de él y Yamato se despertó de un brinco.

–Lo siento, es que estoy muy cansado y Sora, el sueño, la luz… ¡La luz! –gritó el rubio saliendo casi disparado del sofá donde dormía.

–Cálmate –dijo Ken que también estaba en casa de su amigo, curiosamente también descansando de Miyako- ¿a qué luz te referías?

–Es que, queríamos que hubieran muchas luces para la fiesta, de esas que parecen de disco, tú sabes.

–Yo tengo amigos que las venden –dijo Iori.

–Y yo las puedo pasar buscando en mi auto –dijo Ken.

–Gracias, ¿chicos cómo podré pagarles ese favor? –Yamato suspiró de alivio, menos peso para la boda.

–100 dólares –dijeron al unísono, con cara de "creías que éramos tan pendejos"

Yamato solo alzó la mirada y puso cara de "los voy a chingar cuando se me quite la pereza que tengo encima".

El silencio.

Y luego se escuchó el sonido de un grillo desesperando a los tres jóvenes.

–Para cada uno –terminaron diciendo ambos.

_Dijeron Ken y Iori, con odiosidad._

"_Hágase la boda, iremos a alumbrar."_

_Ya no es por la luz_

_Que ya la tenemos_

_Ahora perfume_

_¿Dónde lo hallaremos?_

Interrumpiendo la interesante conversación de Yamato, Iori y Ken donde solo existían miradas de odio (momentáneo) entró Tk, saludando a todos con una sonrisa de "parece que interrumpí algo pero igual no me voy a largar"

–¿Qué hay? –dijo sentándose en el sofá.

–¿Qué hay? –saludaron los tres sin despegarse las vistas.

–Uy, al menos parpadeen parece que estuvieran viendo un programa pornográfico.

–Cállate –hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Yamato, ya encargué el perfume… -dijo Tk ignorando a las tres gargolas que parecían matarse con la mirada- es que, luego del escándalo que formó Yolei por el perfume en su boda, no quiero revivirlo con Sora.

Cuando Takeru lo mencionó todos pusieron cara de asco, la piel de Yamato se puso azul y sus pupilas se dilataron, Cody, por otro lado, abrió la boca dejando la mandíbula casi en el suelo y sus ojos se hacían pequeñitos pero la mas llamativa era la de Ken que parecía tener un tic nervioso.

–¡Deben ver sus caras! –Tk se lanzó al piso y ahí se reía frenéticamente.

Ninguno de los chicos se inmutaba, parecían congelados o unas gargolas graciosas, cosa que al pequeño rubio le hizo más gracia, sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a tomarles fotos.

–¡Eso es ¡vamos dame más ¡eso es, un poco a la izquierda…! –se movía a todas las direcciones posibles y tomaba fotografía desde distintos ángulos mientras que la gracia de sus caras aumentaba- Taichi necesita ver esto, lo subiré a mi blog.

_Respondió Takeru a punto de estallar. (Ya sabemos de que)_

"_Hágase la boda que iré a perfumar."_

_Ya no es por perfume_

_Que ya lo tenemos_

_Ahora madrina_

_¿Dónde la hallaremos?_

Sora estaba en el balcón del apartamento despejando su mente, relajándose luego de que Davis la sacara de sus casillas.

Miraba el paisaje.

¿Cuál era el paisaje?

Autos andando a millones de velocidades distintas, uno iba muy lento y otro iba muy rápido y el conductor gritaba a todos los que le intentaban pasar.

–Idiotas…

Cerró los ojos.

–¡Sora ¡Sora! ¡SORAA!

Y los volvió a abrir.

La futura señora Ishida pudo ver la cabecita rosada de Mimi en la otra esquina, no sabía como podía gritar tan fuerte.

–¡Mimi! –intentó imitar el tono de voz de la pelirosa pero solo carraspeo su garganta y comenzó a toser.

–¡Sora! –Mimi seguía intacta en la otra calle, gritando de la misma forma- ¿puedo ser la madrina de tu boda?

–¿Qué?

–¿Puedo ser la madrina de tu boda? –Mimi aumentaba su voz.

–¿Qué si puedes disfrazarte de mandarina tosca?

–No, ¿¡Qué si puedo ser la madrina de tu boda!?

–¡Yo no quiero que seas tosca, ya estas bien grave de la cabeza Mimi!

–¡¡QUÉ SI PUEDO SER LA MADRINA DE TU BODA!!

–¡No te metas con mi Matt! Sé que las chicas aun lo persiguen pero no te da derecho de hablarle así.

–¡Nooo!

El tráfico se detuvo y todos los conductores se bajaron de sus autos y gritaron al mismo tiempo: QUE SI PUEDE SER LA MADRINA DE TU BODA!

–Ahhh –dijo Sora con una gota al estilo anime- pues claro, iba a pedírtelo.

–¿Qué dijo? –musitó Mimi como para sí misma pero la multitud la escucho.

–¡QUE SÍ! -dijeron todos al unísono.

–¡Ay pero que humor!

_Respondió Mimi en media avenida_

"_Hágase la boda yo soy la madrina."_

_Ya no es por madrina_

_Que ya lo tenemos_

_Ahora padrino_

_¿Dónde lo hallaremos?_

Matt salía de la casa de Cody con los puños al rojo vivo, y como no, si les había madrado la cara a cada uno de ellos dejando bellos recuerdos morados en los ojitos soñadores de los chicos.

–Estúpido Ken, estúpido Cody, estúpido Takeru…

Una luz cegó su vista y se cubrió con la mano poniendo cara de "ya no me gusta ver luces tan brillantes."

–¿Qué onda Matt? –apareció Taichi en su nuevo auto deportivo mostrando una sonrisa de "a que soy un galán de novela (por favor ignora mi rostro frustrado.)"

–Nada nuevo –suspiró el chico- ¿y éste auto?

–Me lo compré, lindo ¿no?.

–Sí, sí, sí.

–¿Y ya conseguiste padrino?

–_Naah_, ¿quieres serlo?… después de todo eres el mejor amigo de ambos.

–¡Claro! Pero ven a ver esto. –Taichi lo llamó haciendo un movimiento de manos.

–¿También compraste un BlackBerry?

–Sí. Mira aquí está lo que quería mostrarte.

Taichi le entregó el teléfono, donde estaba la foto que acababa de ser tomada por Takeru. Yamato con cara de asco (**en exclusiva**).

La ira del rubio fue tanta que apretó el 'BebéBerry' de Tai y lo estrelló con fuerza en el pavimento. Yamato abrió los ojos con desmesura igual que Tai y de nuevo de escuchó ese grillo cantando.

"Ya sé lo que va a pasar…" pensó Yamato poniendo los ojos en blanco y colocando su mano en posición de burla, como si fuera un títere, para imitar las palabras que diría el moreno.

–Me debes 600 dólares.

_Respondió Taichi en su deportivo_

"_Hágase la boda yo soy el padrino."_

_----_

La boda fue romántica y linda. Yamato se veía muy elegante con su esmoquin negro parecido al de 007 (como siempre lo había soñado), Sora parecía una muñeca dulce y no una bestia indomable como en realidad era; hubo muchas fotografías y recuerdos.

En la fiesta un enorme pastel celeste era el centro de atención. En otras mesas descansaba el famoso pan ruso-alemán-americano-romano que Koushiro había llevado, sin embargo no era el correcto, Kou llevó pan ruso-alemán-americano-romano-**tailandés** cosa que hizo enfurecer a Sora.

Los adornos eran resaltados gracias a las luces decorativas que llevaron Ken y Cody. En el escenario Hikari: la rompe tímpanos y la paila de gallitos, deleitaba a los invitados con uno de sus más grandes éxitos románticos 'Only Hope', y a su lado Miyako bailaba a lo… Britney Spears rapada.

El perfume era otra pieza importante, la mala noticia era que tenía olor a miel y el glotón de Daisuke termino bebiéndoselo pero gracias a Dios (no realmente) no se intoxicó solo se emborrachó. No fue el único. Todos, t-o-d-o-s terminaron borrachos y se durmieron en pleno salón de fiesta.

_Todos se durmieron_

_Por el ron y el vino_

_Entonces Mimi…_

–Hola Tai –dijo Mimi intentando sonar seductora y atractiva pero el licor hacía de las suyas– todos han caido dormidos…

–Así es Mimi… _hip_, oye ¿no te había dicho antes lo linda que eres?

–Nooo –dijo en extrema borrachera tambaleándose para adelante y para atrás.

–Pues sí, lo eres realmente.

–Tai… –esta vez Mimi se acercó lo suficiente al canelo quedando frente a frente, sus cuerpos pegados y ambos completamente sonrojados– creo que podría comerte…

–Mim...

Acto seguido, Mimi le mordió el hombro a Taichi con tal fuerza que esté dio un salto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando caer a Mimi al suelo, que ahora yacía dormida en este.

–Vieja loca.

_¿Se comió al padrino?_

**Fin.**

-----

–Nee, ¿por qué yo no salgo en la historia ¿es que no estoy invitado a la boda ¿es porque canto muy mal? –apareció Joe con cara de "desgraciada autora me dejaste por fuera a propósito"– ¡Todo es tu culpa! -señalando a la escritora- ¡Mimi ¡Sora ¡Tai ¡Izzy!, hagámosle huelga a la escritora!

(N/A: Gomenasai Superior Joe, Sora te envió la invitación pero estabas** tan** ocupado estudiando que ni cuenta te diste! Jajajaja _"iluso…"_)

* * *

Bueno, el fin de este fic fue hacerlos reír un rato. Pensé describir cada acto y espero que no les haya aburrido. La última parte obviamente no podría dejar que Mimi se comiera a Taichi (como dice la canción) por eso intenté hacer un poquito de Michi.

Lamento mucho si en la historia no hubo tanto Sorato como debería, pero es que tenía que hacerlo más gracioso que romántico.

La verdad es que como se dieron cuenta tuve que juntar a Cody y a Ken porque no me entraban en la historia y entonces ahí decidí hacerle la maldad a Joe, dejarlo fuera. ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews; sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias son lo que me convertirá en mejor escritora n__n. Ojala no los haya defraudado.

Saluditos y besitos.

_Mizh._


End file.
